


Festival of Love

by lovecorelambie



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Multi, Requests, Romance, Sex, Violence, alcohol cw, domestic AU, idk im makin this up as I go, requests available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorelambie/pseuds/lovecorelambie
Summary: A collection of romantic one-shots. Make requests at lovecorelambie.tumblr.com if you’d like. You can also put your requests in the comments!





	1. Sun Stroke: Contagious Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Gawain and Nero Claudius bathe after a passionate session together. Explicit.

“G-Gawain, I-I’m..”  
“Me too, j-just hold on a little longer, my emperor...”

Nero let out a whimper as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her back against the wall. Her hands clung to his back, where she could feel every muscle of his. The only thing Nero could compare his body to was that of Adonis, something so overwhelmingly handsome she could barely take it. Yet here he was, thrusting everything he had into her. The room seemed to spin as she lost control.

“G-Gawain...!”

With a cry, her body gave in, her walls clutching his cock. His eyes shut tight. He couldn’t help himself as he released, letting out a pleasured groan. Their sweat-soaked bodies were finally depleted.

When all was said and done, the knight wordlessly carried her to the bath. He wasn’t quite used to being out and about in the nude the way Nero was, but there was no point in simply getting dressed to immediately get undressed, so he crossed the hall naked. She giggled as she watched his eyes dart to and fro, keeping a look out for any other servants who might be walking around. 

As the pair entered the bathroom, a wall of rose-scented steam hit them. Nero inhaled sharply as her body touched the hot water. Gawain quickly lifted her back out of the water.

“My emperor, are you alright? Would you like me to change the temperature?”

“Umu. My body will adjust to the heat quickly. You can continue.”

As he set her back down, his eyes looked over every inch of her body. To say she looked like the goddess Venus was an understatement. Her long, blonde hair floated in the water as she sunk in, and her green eyes closed as she leaned back. Once Gawain was sure she was adjusted, he joined her, his mana starting to replenish.

“My emperor, was it... alright?”

Nero opened her eyes and met his gaze. “Was what alright?”

“The love-making.” 

“I didn’t expect you to be so rough.”

Filled with shame, Gawain quickly turned away. “M-my sincere apologies, my emperor! I will focus on being more gen-“

Nero laughed and moved closer, her wet hair spreading behind her. Her large, soft breasts pressed against his side.

“I didn’t say I disliked it. I simply wasn’t expecting from a knight as gentle as you,” Nero explained.

Gawain went silent. To be honest, he hadn’t expected... any of it. Whatever illness of the mind that ran through the blood of Roman royalty had to have been contagious, because he went delirious the moment her hands were in his. One moment, her lips were on his, as soft as rose petals, and the next, he had her sandwiched between his body and the wall, the two of them completely undressed. This wasn’t the first time, either. He simply melted at her approach, as if it were a new experience.

“I see,” was all he managed to get out.

“Hmm? Sir Gawain, is something bothering you?”

“I hope what I did was not out of line.”

Nero sat up and pouted. “I agreed to it, did I not?”

“Of course, my emperor. My apologies.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, the morning sun’s rays just starting to come in. Finally, the emperor had enough.

“Gawain, do you think I dislike you?”

The knight’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t expecting such a direct question.

“Not quite. It’s more like... I’m afraid I’m not enough. Not a good enough warrior, not a good enough lover.”

Nero stood up, her body fully exposed, water dripping from her. Her wet hair clung to her petite frame and large breasts, and her emerald eyes gazed down on him.

“I am the emperor of roses, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus,” she declared. “I love things that are powerful, but moreso things that are beautiful.” She paused. “And you, Sir Gawain... you are both.”

Looking up, Gawain’s eyes glistened with surprise. Compliments from King Arthur would always fill his heart with joy, but this was something else entirely. His heart started skipping beats. His mouth couldn’t form words. Was it the heat of the bath? She leaned down, her lips only inches away from his. He felt the delirium come on again. His mind felt muddied in the most pleasant of ways.

“My emperor... will you please gift me with your embrace?”

“Umu! You’re so bold, Sir Gawain... just remember, you have to take responsibility for whatever comes next.”


	2. My Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irisviel gives Artoria a symbol of how she feels.

The scene was absolute chaos. Gilgamesh launched swords from across the room, his mocking laughter echoing through the church halls. Holding Irisviel, Artoria dodged the onslaught, but just barely. The church was wrecked and stained with blood. With her back against the wall, Artoria gritted her teeth.

“Now now, mongrel, if you marry me, I’ll share the Grail...”

Anger coursed through the Saber’s veins. “Like hell I would agree to that!”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to take it from you. Such a shame, too...”

As Gilgamesh summoned more weapons, Artoria spotted it. A ray of hope. One of the glass windows had been destroyed. If she could just get out...

“Irisviel, please hold on.”

All Irisviel could manage was a weak nod, but that was enough. As the next onslaught launched, Artoria leapt, escaping through the window. Spotting her motorcycle, she quickly got on and started it.

“Where are you going, mongrel?” asked Gilgamesh, now at the door of the church.

Artoria took off without answering, Irisviel still clinging to her. She could sense Gilgamesh’s presence making chase. In all honesty, the servant had no idea where she was going. She could theoretically get enough distance between her and the Archer to hide Irisviel, but where? All the bases were exposed during the war. At this point, she had no options. She needed to find a shelter to keep Irisviel out of the line of shot and take Gilgamesh head on. Making a quick turn, she went back to the hiding place for Irisviel.

Once there, she carried her limp body inside. The place was still wrecked from the kidnapping, but it would work as a shelter for the time being. As Artoria set Irisviel down gently, her master opened her eyes.

"Saber..."

"Yes?"

"Please return safely."

Artoria nodded. She had to, for Irisviel's sake. Irisviel needed someone to be there for her, to protect her. Her crimson gaze was soft as she mustered the strength to lift her upper body, much to Saber's shock.

"Irisviel..."

"Thank you, Saber. I don't know what I would do without my knight." Irisviel's lips pressed against Artoria's. The world seemed to pause for the two of them. For a split second, there was no war, no danger, no fear of death. The kiss felt pure and holy, like a pact between two angels, or a goddess's touch. As Artoria pulled away, she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. However, the moment was quickly interrupted by Gilgamesh's cruel voice.

"Is this really the best you could do, mongrel?"

Saber looked down at Irisviel. "Stay here. This won't take long." As she walked out the door, the smile was still there, bold as day. Artoria felt a rush of adrenaline as she stepped out, excalibur drawn.

"You have yet to see anything near the best that I can do. However, allow me to give a demonstration!"


	3. Datura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirei and Gilgamesh get a little too close while arguing. Slightly suggestive.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kirei?"

The priest took another sip of wine. "I am. It's a rather new sensation."

Gilgamesh laughed. "You're such an interesting human. But don't get any ideas. I'm not serving you. We just so happen to share the same goals."

"Is that so?" Kirei replied, smirking. Taking a seat in his chair, he looked over the church, a new dead body on the floor. "I believe my command seals say otherwise."

The Golden Archer towered over him. "Let me make this clear. I'm the master in this relationship."

Kirei stood back up. Gilgamesh wasn't wrong, per se. He didn't view the King of Heroes as a pawn. However, there was an... appeal to arguing over dominance. Less than a foot apart, Kirei narrowed his gaze, still smiling.

"Gilgamesh, in this moment, I can command you to take your own life."

"As if I have no problem taking you out with me, Master." Gilgamesh grinned as he realized what was happening. A playful banter was always good fun. Taking a small step forward, he now was chest to chest with the priest.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem with taking me out here and now.” Kirei licked his lips.

Gilgamesh leaned in, his crimson eyes half closed. “I have no reason to, as long as you continue to entertain me.”

Kirei inhaled, taking in his scent. It was heavy, intoxicating. Gilgamesh’s shirt was thin enough to see every detail of his body, a godly sight. Kirei knew better to close his eyes, but he couldn’t help but bring his face even closer, tasting his breath.

“You’re lucky I let you breathe my air, mongrel.”

Kirei chuckled. “Very lucky indeed.”

The kiss was slow and sinful. The taste of fine wine, the metallic scent of blood. It was nauseatingly heavy, the air around them thick with illness. When they finally broke away, a worldless understanding had been reached. This was a mutual agreement, nothing more. Not a friendship, not a master-servant bond. But Kirei couldn’t help but clench his fists every time Gilgamesh smiled at him, reliving that dirty kiss.


	4. A Little Evening Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Amadeus share a special moment.

It was mesmerizing. His hands danced over the ivory keys. His golden locks swayed as he moved his body. Marie was entranced.

She had waited so long for this moment, and it was beyond her wildest dreams. The evening sun shone through the window. The world stopped, then started, then stopped once more... time lost its meaning as Mozart himself played for the queen. His queen. Sitting on the edge of the piano bench with her musician, Marie Antoinette rocked back and forth. The grandfather clock had melted into nothingness. The music filled the room. Normally a light and airy space, full of pastels, it had been taken over by the warm shades of sunset. Rays of light reflected off of the grand piano.

It was like a dream for the both of them. Having been separated so long ago by fate, the chances of them ever being reunited were nonexistent. It was impossible. And yet, here they were, living out what could have been. A sweet, beautiful wife listening to her crass, near inhuman husband play music throughout the day. An elegant home, and two hearts beating for one another. Childhood crushes, true loves. But that's not what fate had in store for them. Even so, they found a loophole, and for just a moment, they lived out this mimicry of a dream.

As Amadeus paused to choose another piece, Marie took ahold of his right arm, clinging tightly. The musician turned to her, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong, Maria?"

Marie shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that. But can you come closer?" Her eyes were large, filled with tender love. Her pounding heart set a rhythm for what came next. 

As Amadeus leaned down, she met his lips with hers. It was short and quick, but filled with her eternal feelings.

"My dear Maria, have you never stopped that bad habit?" Amadeus teased. She was infamous for her kisses, but even he knew this kiss was something different.

The queen looked at him earnestly. "I think a kiss is a wonderful way to express love!"

"I prefer music. But, I suppose to communicate with other people, you must speak their language, so allow me..." 

Taking the lead this time, Mozart composed the most intimate melody he could as he searched Marie's mouth with his own. He was not experienced with such acts, but in the late afternoon light, he allowed his queen this one gift. The musician knew that this false reality was on borrowed time, and at any moment, they might have to part ways. That was the life of a servant. So to have a moment to indulge a lover's fantasy was nothing short of a miracle, and Amadeus knew he wanted to take every liberty he could with it. Two star-crossed lovers finding a way to bridge the gap.

When their lips finally parted, Amadeus pulled out another piece. Marie watched him intently as he started to fill the room with heavenly sounds once again. The one route of expression he had confidence in, the one way he showed his true heart, filthy, yet full of love.


	5. Migraines and Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno (f) and Saber talk about dealing with headaches.

"Do you have any advice on the matter, Praetor?"

Hakuno shook her head. "I guess there isn't really a type of medication one can take for such issues on the Moon Cell..."

Nero sat up, emerald eyes aflame. "And they have the audacity to tell me that it's a 'skill' as well! When it clearly interferes with my artistry!"

The brunette rubbed her temples, trying to think of solutions. "Does restoring mana help?"

"Not that I've noticed. I suppose I could ask Tamamo about restoring mana in large amounts through spells, but the baths, the bed, nothing aleves..."

The royal couple had spent the past day in their room, with Hakuno trying her best to assist the migraine-hounded Nero Claudius. The Emperor of Roses had just awoken a few moments beforehand, finally able to sleep off the agonizing pain, and now the two were reclining, trying to figure out how best to fix this issue.

“Well,” Hakuno offered, “we could always look around for a powerful mage and ask them. Maybe there is a type of magecraft that helps with such things.”

Nero’s expression lit up. “Yes, let’s! I’ll look up possible mages and-“

Hakuno yawned. “I meant tomorrow, Saber.”

“Tomorrow? Why tomorrow, my Praetor?”

“Well... I’m a little tired out after caring for you, in all honesty.”

“Praetor..!”

“It’s not your fault. I just need some rest before we go hunting for mages. Caring for you is something I wouldn’t trade for the world.” Hakuno gave her a reassuring smile.

Nero’s face took a more serious expression. “Umu! Please, feel free to rest your head on my lap, Praetor.”

As Hakuno did so, she felt Nero’s delicate touch, her fingers brushing against her cheek. Her eyes quickly drifted shut, her head resting on Nero’s thighs. Nero whispered her feelings into the quiet room as her master’s breathing deepened, slipping into a blissful dream.

“I love you, Praetor. Always and forever.”


	6. Dorks of The Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Round Table watches Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Hilarity ensues. Grand Order universe. Idea from user Billy Reb. Not romantic but hey, a lot of fun.

"Ni!"

Giggles arose from the table. Artoria sighed.

"Isn't that... the fifth time you've used that joke today?" she asked. Movie night may have been a mistake.

"Yes, my king," came Bedivere's reply. "My apologies."

"I would like it if we could take this meeting seriously."

Gawain's gaze seemed fixed on the wall. Lancelot coughed.

"Now, as you know, the most recent singularity has taken place in Camelot-"

"But on second thought, let's not go to Camelot. 'Tis a silly place," Mordred interrupted, a smirk across their face. The table erupted with laughter. Artoria closed her eyes. Ever since they had started movie knight, there was a large interest in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. So, the moment they were able to get their hands on it, the group gathered on a large sectional with bowls of popcorn in hand and put in the movie. 

That was a mistake.

Now, every five seconds, there was some sort of reference to the movie. Artoria couldn't escape it. The other members were having a blast, laughing until they couldn't breathe. Even Mordred was smiling, right in front of her, which was previously assumed to be impossible. Artoria would normally be happy for her beloved knights, but this was too much. Nothing got done. Even master had noticed how the normally serious nature of the knights was now lighthearted. Not to mention, Gilgamesh had a peaked interest in what was going on, and Gilgamesh having an interest in anything would only lead down dark paths. But this seemed to be another war that the king could not win.

Gawain, serious as he usually was during meetings, managed to get out a few words in between spasms of laughter. "I-I'm sorry, my King... I-I don't m-mean to," he managed, before falling out of his chair.

Finally, Artoria giggled. The room quieted in shock. The king laughing was a rarity. Had she finally snapped? Mordred's eyes widened in horror. 

"It's funny, you know? The Knights of the Round Table, defeated by a silly comedy," Artoria explained, a smile on her face. "As much as it irritates me, there is an irony to it. No army could compare to the gathering here, yet one film breaks the focus so much that we can't hold a discussion." The group looked uneasy. Adjusting themselves in their seats, an awkward cough was heard before Gawain spoke up.

"I see. I think I speak for all of us when I say I am terribly sorry, my King."

"So may we continue with the meeting?" asked Artoria.

"Of course."

And from then on, Monty Python was never referenced during meetings. _Outside_ of meetings, however...


	7. A New Theorem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotionally intense master summons Archimedes. Master written gender neutral. CW: references to sex

"I'm sorry Archer, but this particular enigma is mine."

_Archimedes still remembered the day he was summoned. A Greater Grail War had started, and his master stood before him. Mana seemed to fill the room._

_"Hello, master. I am Archimedes," he introduced himself, bowing. "You may call me... Caster."_

_As his brown eyes examined his new ally, he noticed something._

_"Master, are you... crying?"_

_This would be far from the last time it happened._

_Archimedes liked everything to be broken down into a science. His relationship with his master included. While he understood and accepted the simple fact that he was a servant, the relationship between the two was more than that. It had to be. After all, Archimedes would never allow himself to be completely ruled by an entity that was not based in reason. However, this was only possible if he could understand his master's inner workings. And he couldn't._

_One day, his master was laughing at a video of a clumsy puppy, and the next day, crying over it. When Archimedes questioned his master, they explained that they loved the puppy so terribly much. When Archimedes asked why his master did not buy a puppy, they explained that it would be too expensive._

_The very next day, his master bought him name-brand physical clothes to wear out in public._

_On some days, certain noises soothed Archimedes's master. Other days, they told Archimedes how the same noises grated on their ears. One moment, they had unstoppable optimism about their chances of winning the war. The next, even spilling a drink was a sign of how they were a complete failure. Archimedes spent the majority of his time trying to create a theorem for his master, but they were a mystery he could not uncover._

_The only thing that was certain was how much his master adored him. They weren't unaware of Archimedes's tendencies, but it didn't bother them. Whenever Archimedes would sit down with a book, he could count on his master asking him to read it to them. His master made sure that despite the two of them sharing a humble farm house, Archimedes had any creature comforts he desired. They asked Archimedes about his day, what his opinions were on any given subject, and his desires on the outcome of this war. Archimedes was used to attention from colleagues, but personal interest was a new experience. When they first offered Archimedes energy through physical means, he started to sweat. Desires and passions of the heart were not his area of expertise. Yet, any servant would jump at the chance for more Magical Energy, mana or Od. It was logical. More Magical Energy, more power. It was logical that he agreed. Logical that it began a drive to continue this act._

_Logical, he told himself. Logical._

_Their first battle together was something Archimedes would never forget. Being a caster with unique, powerful, and wide-reaching skills, who could go toe to toe with Gilgamesh under the right circumstances, he required large amounts of magical energy. It was just poor luck that he ran into two servants from the other side, with no support.  After a long, desperate fight, the opposing servants wore him down. Drained both him and his master. He barely had the ability to move. He had lost, yet again. Why was he doomed to be nothing but a failure in this irrational world, no matter the time and circumstance?_

_Suddenly he felt it. His master let out an ugly cry, and the surge of emotion brought on more Od than he had ever experienced before. Their feelings of fear and loss tore through his body, and with it, power. Annihilating the two enemy servants, he felt conflicted. The_   _emotional states he despised so much were the secret to him winning. As he and his master returned to their base of operations, he mulled it over. Did he truly dislike it? In others, yes._

_But maybe his master was an exception._

_He brushed it off first as a preference of convenience. With large mood surges came large Od surges. Of course he would like such things in his master. Then, he reasoned his master was a case study. A fascinating puzzle. Neither of these answers were complete, though. Archimedes was fascinated by his master. He did appreciate the large amounts of Magical Energy under desperate situations. Yet maybe his own rationality was broken._

_Maybe he just liked his master. Maybe he appreciated how overjoyed they were at the slightest sign of goodness in the world. Maybe he was happy to have his master explain their illogical preferences. Maybe when they lied together, he enjoyed exploring their body. If Archimedes touched his master there, they quickly inhaled, and there was a mole right there, and when he licked his master's neck, they whimpered..._

_So when Gilgamesh asked to switch masters, Archimedes spoke for the both of them._

"I don't recall asking you. Have you truly grown attached to just another mongrel, mathematician?"

Archimedes brought on the charisma. "I believe I can answer on their behalf. Attachments or lack thereof, I get along quite well with my master. What is your interest in switching?" His tone remained friendly, masking the rage underneath.

The King of Heroes shrugged. "I have my reasons. However, don't get cocky, Caster. Remember, no matter your accomplishments in life, you're still a pathetic rat."

"Of course." Archimedes couldn't let his anger show. Conflict on their side would only result in a poorly working machine. "Is there anything else you wanted, Archer?"

"Not really. I suppose I'll take my leave." And like that, Gilgamesh was gone, leaving Archimedes and his master alone in the large, dark church.

"Caster..." his master called out, confused by what took place. Their stance was weak, legs shaking. An outward expression of their constant internal state. Archimedes pulled them into his exposed chest, holding them close.

"It's alright, master. Don't worry about Archer. If he interferes any further, I'll handle it."

"Archimedes...?"

"You can rely on me, master. I will be your stability and reason. Trust in me, and I will discover the way to our victory."


	8. Temptation from the King of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M!Hakuno and Gilgamesh. Takes place after Fate/Extella.

“You’re quite an interesting master. It almost makes me wish I was summoned under you. Almost.”

Hakuno turned. Suddenly, on his throne, was Gilgamesh. His red eyes pierced the NPC’s soul. The King of Thrones wore his trademark smirk as the master stared in shock. He could never sense Gilgamesh coming. Perhaps it was due to his time in the Far Side? Whatever it was, he certainly didn’t expect Gilgamesh here and now, in a time of peace.

“It seems you are ruling well, mongrel,” said that the mischievous king. “Aren’t you bored?”

Hakuno shook his head. “There is always something to be doing, ruling over an ever expanding land. All the new humans... the new NPCs... Nero and I always have something to do.”

Laughing, Gilgamesh stood up and started to walk towards him. Gilgamesh’s presence was powerful, yes, but Hakuno felt oddly at ease. That is, until Gilgamesh took ahold of his chin and tipped it up.

“That’s busywork. Let me show you something exquisite.”

To say that Gilgamesh had the world’s greatest pleasures was incomplete. He also was the world’s greatest pleasure. Biting Hakuno’s bottom lip, Gilgamesh’s other hand grabbed the master’s wrist and held onto it tightly. Before Hakuno had time to react, his neck was assaulted by Gilgamesh’s mouth, sucking and biting. The marks left would be dark and obvious. Hakuno let out a sudden gasp as his body shuddered.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. Gilgamesh let go and took a step back. Hakuno blinked and the king was gone. Was it a dream? It couldn’t have been, there was saliva on his neck. Was Gilgamesh teasing him? He couldn’t tell.

But every time Hakuno was left alone, he hoped for another visit from the King of Heroes.


	9. Humble Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr. M!Hakuno and Gilgamesh on Earth. You can make requests at lovecorelambie.tumblr.com if you wish.

“Wake up, my mongrel,” came the teasing voice.

Hakuno slowly opened his eyes. The small apartment room was covered in books on magecraft, and lying next to him in, wrapped in the jersey bedding, was his ancient lover.

”G-Gil..?”

“Using my nickname first thing in the morning. You’re such a bold one.”

Hakuno rolled out of the twin sized bed and pulled on the boxers he threw on the floor only eight hours beforehand. His arms and legs were covered in bruises from the passionate night. His deep brown eyes slowly focused on the King of Heroes.

“Well then, my king, would you like breakfast?” Hakuno offered, smiling. 

His blond hair messed, yet his crimson eyes shining brightly as ever, Gilgamesh pushed himself to a sitting position. Completely bare, his confidence in his godly looks was just as overwhelming as his actual physique.

“I think I would enjoy a morning meal with you. Do not disappoint me, though.”

“Of course. Any plans for the day?” Hakuno’s favorite ancient hero was independent to a fault. He would disappear for a week and then come back as if nothing had happened, expecting their more humble life to resume as usual. Hakuno had grown used to it, but having forewarning was still preferred. After all, Gilgamesh was never happy to return to an empty home. As far as he was concerned, the moment the king wanted to see his lover, his lover should be there in front of him. He expected no less.

Gilgamesh stood up, his body fully exposed. “I was thinking we could go to the beach today.”

“The beach?”

“Of course. The private one we went to last summer. Remember?”

Hakuno sighed. He knew which beach Gilgamesh was referring to, but “remembering” was not a term he would use for that particular night. At least, not after the fifth mixed drink.

“I do. Any particular reason why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Not necessarily. I was simply wondering. I do like the idea, though, and it’s not a far drive at all.” Hakuno had to admit, seeing his lover’s exposed chest and abdomen in public was exciting. He could imagine those of all genders staring enviously as the two walked down to the resort club to sign in.

Gilgamesh pulled designer swimming trunks out of the closet. Hakuno had no idea designer swimwear was a thing before Gilgamesh took him shopping. Soon dressed in said swimwear and a short sleeve button down, Gilgamesh took Hakuno by the shoulders. Hakuno responded by putting his hands on his king’s waist, and Gilgamesh rewarded him by pressing his forehead against the forehead of his lowly mage.

“I hope you’re ready for another day of pleasure, my mongrel.”

“I’m happy as long as I have you, my king.”


End file.
